


金百合

by Jianlu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianlu/pseuds/Jianlu
Kudos: 13





	金百合

Summary：

人人必杀所爱。

Warnings：《刺客信条·大革命》AU；女装play；未成年x行为；炼铜；混乱关系；佐鸣+鼬鸣；角色死亡预警。

漩涡鸣人皱了皱眉头，弯曲指尖，在镜面上敲出几声脆响。镶着金鸢尾的铜镜照人不是很清晰，只能隐隐约约现出一个模糊的轮廓：一个身材过于高大平板、满把金发用插满花卉的绸缎帽压着、长裙优雅地舒展，并在胸口部位夸张地敞开的女性，正前倾身子，褐色的指尖上沾着玫瑰油，涂抹到耳后和手腕上。他十五分钟前在咖啡馆里接下了这个委托，假扮成妓女，去刺杀一位臭名昭著的军火商。

换装对于漩涡鸣人来说不是什么难事。兄弟会保证他学会了所有能够快速融入人群的方法，包括模仿妓女、假扮行人、与盗贼合流乃至于利用金钱制造混乱。接下委托之后他就悄悄潜入了“玫瑰藤”妓院，偷听到今晚那位军火商点了哪位姑娘的名字后，就率先潜入了长廊，通过门上的牌匾找到了那位女孩，从后面打晕了她。这个倒霉鬼什么都没反应过来，就两眼一翻栽了下去，鸣人确保她今天整晚都会在梦里度过后，就把她塞到了衣柜里，自己取出那些琳琅满目的长裙，开始伪装。

他当然学过化妆。在没踏上刺客这条路之前，两年前？五年前？还是十年前？总而言之，当他还是个刚刚失去双亲，被一户好心的贵族收养的小男孩时，那户人家的儿子就喜欢捉弄他，把他厌恶的嫂子的化妆品偷过来，用杀死蝴蝶的精秀手法给他化妆。贵族少爷当然有资格玩弄一个寄住者啦，这是不成文的规则，钱财地位凌驾和掌控美貌，鸣人理解这一点后就接受了这些，他甚至学着自己把自己打扮成个漂亮少女，然后乖乖巧巧地坐在床上，等着一个人或者两个人拨开他荷叶边的领口。那属实不算什么快乐的记忆。所幸这一切都随着贵族被暗杀而云烟过眼了。兄弟会成为了他新的家，所剩无几的刺客们都来自底层，并不清楚只在上流社会里流传着的闺阁秽闻。

最后一步。他想，高跟鞋。

外面走廊上已经响起了脚步声。军靴跟磕碰着，马刺丁零作响，鸣人匆忙地弯下腰去，从梳妆台下找到缠着丝绸缎带的高跟鞋，纤细又尖锐的根部，好似把粉红色的刀，割开地毯上细密的毛绒，就是从刀槽里流出血来，是那个军火商，鸣人想。他耳朵动了动，感知到他停在了自己的门外面，应该没有其他人，但谁说得准呢？大人们都有怪癖，说不定这个四十岁的老东西就喜欢让仆从在旁边看着自己操女人，嘴巴里念念叨叨着一些肮脏的话，扯碎海棠花叶，泼洒在带咸味的、白色的、浑浊的海浪里。达芙妮把自己化作灵木，不也没逃过太阳神一意孤行的暴行？鸣人乱七八糟地想着这些。摸了摸手腕。袖剑沉甸甸地戴在内侧，被一大团蕾丝花边包裹着，仿佛一尾银白的蛰伏的蛇。

门被轻柔地推开了。

“现在闭上眼睛。”佐助说道。

他们十五岁。待在属于佐助兄长和嫂子的宽阔的、奢华的房间，那张悬浮着画像、铭刻着家徽、雕饰着鸢尾——金百合，他们叫它——的床四角垂下轻柔的鸽灰色的帷幕，恰如徐徐飘散着的雨烟，那是夏日，火一样的温度从目光所能触及到的地方蔓延和舒展，外头隐约传着鸟啼，和佣人们拿剪刀修剪花木的脆响。他拿那把光明正大从瓦莲娜妆奁里得来的羊毛刷，沾上金粉和其他什么颜色，点抹在鸣人的眼角，就有绯红色渐次晕染，鸣人被弄得发痒，一边笑一边往后缩，佐助不耐烦地扶住他后颈，一条腿跪在他两腿间，好让他老实待在原位。“别乱动。”佐助说，“否则会弄花。”

这些东西，眼影啦、腮红啦、口脂啦，都是迟早会被汗水或者精液搞花的，但佐助就喜欢在做哪些事情之前把他打扮一通。好像是对待一个洋娃娃。三年前他们十二岁，宇智波鼬和瓦莲娜在凡尔赛宫举行婚礼，佐助悄悄把鸣人带进婚房，用最冰冷而厌恶的口吻，对瓦莲娜的肖像品头论足。然后上他。他讨厌那个女人，因为她除了姣好的外貌外一无是处，尽管所有人都觉得那金发蓝眼恍如天使下凡，但佐助则认为倘若天使都像她，那么加百列都宁愿坠入红海。这是闲话，按下不提。他给别人化妆的手法不算精湛。等弄完了一切，他让鸣人睁开眼睛，低下头去吻他。

房间大而空旷。只回荡着细若蚊蝇的水声，佐助分开他的腿，撩起汗湿的衣服，肌肤是浮着绯红，比之一切胭脂都要华艳，鸣人觉得自己本来很热，但是佐助的指尖烧着火，就显得他的身体实际上还是微凉的。他蹙着眉想挡开佐助不间断的抚摸，却又在他精瘦的腰身上缠绕住自己修长有力的大腿，佐助没有脱下衣物，那些重工刺绣的布料咯着柔软的肌肤。“把腿分开点。”

鸣人依言张开腿。佐助昂起头在床头柜里翻找什么，最后拿出一瓶茉莉精油，倒在纤细的指尖上，就把春枝刺进河流的源头。凌汛，鸣人想到这个词语，那封冻的冰甲寸寸崩裂，听从春风暖流的召唤、宛若夕阳回应着大地，颓然沉入梧桐树的背脊之间。他的身体就在经历这样一场凌汛，磅礴的春潮洗过脏腑洗过血脉洗过肌肤洗过他的一切，要将他掩埋、将他托起和抛下，丢入滚滚波涛，又赐予他唯一的浮木——他抬头去亲佐助的双唇，用咬出血的力度，仿佛要用这种方式汲取出抵挡风暴的力量。“不、不要在这里——”瓦莲娜的眼眸。蓝色的、纯洁的、晶莹的眼眸，在头顶上，谴责地注视着他们，埋怨什么呢？弄脏了她与丈夫的床垫？玷污了那场圣洁的婚礼？在那晚宇智波鼬因为厌恶凌乱的房间，而把她抛下不知所踪的时候，他和佐助正在嬉闹着跑过塞纳河平整洁白的沙岸？

“我喜欢在这里。”佐助咬着牙笑，“我恨他。”

“啊，”鸣人说，“我和你一样。”

他们不约而同地大笑。

鸣人觉得身体一下子冰冷下来。

走进来的男人，并没有想象中老态龙钟，若要以一个年轻女人的视角去打量，兴许还能称得上“风流潇洒”。微长的黑发束在肩侧，笔挺的军装在水晶吊灯底下熠熠发光，胸口上压着枚水晶胸章，交叉的剑、缠藤、金百合、盾牌、狮、团扇。鸣人看不清那胸章。他的五官秀美如少女怀中玫瑰，薄唇又比笔尖更利……他失去了言语的能力。看着对方走到自己面前，声音沉沉地积雨云一样弥散。“晚上好。”

宇智波鼬微笑了一下，“很久没见到你了。”

他不顾伪装，跌跌撞撞地站起身，繁重的长裙拖累着步伐，鞋跟凶狠地割过流血的地毯。宇智波鼬的反应比一切暗杀对象都要快，也许是常年身居此位，早已习惯应付各种各样的刺杀，轻巧地抓住鸣人的手腕，金属滑过掌心，尔后被他卸下来丢在一边，“你太激动了。”

鸣人拔出腰带，在绸缎的掩映下有把利刃——宇智波鼬踏前一步，狠狠扣住他的脖子，把他甩在桌子上，“冷静一点。”他说，“想叙旧吗？”

他不顾自己还被钳制着，呼吸困难得像是用火打燃湿柴，狠厉地踹过去。一把枪抵在了鸣人下巴上，铜管何其冰冷，“我们多少年没见过了？”

“你可以下去问佐助。”鸣人说。

“我暂时没有这方面的兴趣。”宇智波鼬答道，“你现在是刺客。”他瞟了一眼刚刚被他卸下的东西，是袖剑，在灯光底下熠熠泛光，“我不管你接下的是谁的委托，我付你三倍的钱，把衣服脱了。”

他把枪上膛，一只手毫不客气地掀起长裙，扯下鸣人大腿内侧绑着的刀，旋转了一圈，教刀柄挑开内裤，直接刺入了刺客干涩的花穴。“这是个交易。”

“或者，”枪口危险地对准鸣人肩膀，“我来帮你。”

“你是个混蛋。”

“我以为你早就知道了。”宇智波鼬温和地笑了笑，酷似十八年前，在波风水门尸首前，向他伸出手的年轻人，“选吧。”

瓦莲娜哭了整整一天。原因是她发现自己的化妆品再次被糟蹋了，在娘家时，她是养尊处优的大小姐，就连喝咖啡都要四个人伺候，可自从嫁来宇智波，似乎所有人都在和她作对。佣人们知道是谁干的，但一个个都噤若寒蝉，宇智波鼬先前还会安慰她两句，可后面烦了，就会径直出门，不再理会妻子的哭诉。他出门的时间越来越长，有许多关于他的绯闻在不胫而走。鸣人和佐助把自己藏在一架钟表后面，指针咔擦咔擦地移动，遮住他们按捺不住的笑声，瓦莲娜崩溃的哭泣对于他们而言就像兔子的呻吟。或者是嘶哑的风琴，呜呜响彻在偌大的殿宇，“她又要买新的了。”鸣人提出来。他喜欢上街，每次仆人出去采购都会黏上去，也认得那些不菲的数字。

“随便她。”佐助耸了耸肩膀，“等哥哥烦她了。她自己就消停了。”

那一年他们十三岁。在秋意乍起的风中，放着一只蝴蝶风筝，佐助在风筝骨架上缠上鸢尾花茎，那般轻柔的植物，当抵挡不住高空烈风的侵袭时，会飘絮般飞走，落在不知何处某个思恋爱人的女孩发间。他拽着鸣人的手，体温在这个动作间传递，微微削尖的指甲刺进掌心，“我们去河边。”

凡尔赛宫辉煌的灯火被他们甩在脑后。塞纳河粼粼的水波，清风与明月，渺远的花香，诗人的歌喉，少女的叹咏，剧院的丝竹管弦，夭夭飞舞。鸣人跟着佐助，行走在喧闹的大街上，他们的家徽就是通行证。不管是蓝衣服的还是红衣服的*，看到他们都要避让三分。“你要去找鼬哥哥吗？”

“我不找他。”佐助的表情扭曲了一瞬，“他只会在一个地方。”

一个神秘的地下大厅。鸣人依稀记得宇智波鼬曾经告诉过自己，因为他无意中发现了他藏在衣服下的红十字架，象征着一个流传了千年的古老组织，他知道这件事的时候正被宇智波鼬按在床上干。佐助被春野樱约走了。离开的时候脸色非常糟糕，但春野的约会不得不赴，她的家族非常有钱，如果联姻成功，会给宇智波带来难以想象的利润。

瓦莲娜在花园里和贵妇们谈笑，炫耀金银珠宝，华美的长裙，清闲的生活；她的丈夫正在楼上，跟一个十三岁的男孩子做爱，十字架掉出衣服，因为过于激烈的动作而前后摇晃，晃出血红的扑朔的色光。鸣人眼前一片迷蒙，宇智波鼬比佐助更大更狠，他觉得后面都要被干出血了，虚弱地攀着他的肩膀，咬着镶着钻石的口球，嘴巴被迫张开，软红的舌头不知所措地颤抖。眼泪不受控制地流着，腿劈开到几乎是一百八十度，玫瑰油的甜香和淫秽的麝香味野火般蔓延，鸣人用力昂起头，纤细优雅的脖颈，弯曲如天鹅，宇智波鼬垂眸在上面留下吻痕。毫不客气，毫不犹豫，明目张胆地向一切有眼睛的存在宣告他对他背德的掌控。

“你知道那个地方？”鸣人问佐助，后者转过头来，神色还是很阴沉，“我进去过。一群不要命的疯子的地盘，每天都商量着杀人和被杀。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”佐助叹了口气，摸了摸鸣人的脑袋，“别管这些。”

刀尖挑破了妓女的裙子。那布料轻薄脆弱，天生是用来被撕破。鸣人——在各种意义上，痛苦地闭着眼睛，他的右手被一把刀刺穿，钉在床上，血不要命地往外面流淌，稍微一动就是刺骨的痛，而双腿被绳索绑起来，让他被迫敞开。衣服半退不退地挂在他纤瘦的身体上，隐私处被粗糙的刀柄碾磨。宇智波鼬缓慢地抚摸他身体裸露出的每一寸，锁骨、颈项、乳尖、小腹、大腿，正如把玩一件玩具。他刚刚往鸣人后面塞了香膏，现在因为内里的炙热，正在慢慢融化，失禁似的流出汩汩的泉水。他好奇一样并拢指尖按进去，软嫩的花穴只犹豫了一下，就兴奋地容纳进了入侵者，贪婪地吮吸起那两根手指。“你这样都能湿透。”宇智波鼬说，拔出指尖和刀柄，挺身一寸寸把自己插入。“有点回忆了吗？”

回忆好似蟠蜿的小径，为丛山掩映，曲径通幽，半明半暗，欲显又隐——廿年逝者如斯。鸣人想要翻过身，去拔插进自己手里的刀刃，但是被身下纷至沓来的撞击操得失去了准心，他喜欢男人，喜欢被干得丧失理智，就像是他少年时代在宇智波佐助身下承欢，在现在的宇智波鼬身下辗转——宇智波鼬熟悉他身体每一寸敏感点，就如诗人掌握音律和格调。“你是个败类。”鸣人的声音像碰碎在地上的青瓷，“你该死。”

“我比你更知道这一点。”宇智波鼬叹了口气。“我很抱歉。”

身下的快感夹杂着痛感，是蛇类慢慢收紧的绑缚——腻滑的鳞片，交缠的力道，使人惊讶如何这般柔软的躯体会爆发出何等凶蛮的气力。鸣人想要找回重心，夺回思想，但一切都在往悬崖底下坠落，带着他的回忆归位至十年前——背叛。他感到心在慢慢撕碎。

鸣人在那日凌晨时分听到了震天的喧嚣。火焰从南方烧来，灼灼点亮大半边夜幕，有刺客潜入，暗杀了如今圣殿骑士的大团长宇智波富岳，现在刺客们正在满宫搜索宇智波佐助，要斩草除根。

“刺客与圣殿永无和平。混乱的自由，规整的专制，是同性磁极，永远排斥，永无宁日。”

宇智波佐助带着他逃跑。迈过沾满血的台阶，煌煌丽丽的灯火摇碎如冰雹，规避着搜索，他随身揣了把枪，但是在真正被抓住的时候，枪也失去了作用。那个逮住他们的人把他们扔在某个房间里——瓦莲娜的房间。鸣人在一片混乱里抬起脑袋，听到有人大声质问谁是宇智波佐助。

他嘴唇颤抖得厉害。用湛蓝的眼睛轻轻瞟了一眼佐助。他所挚爱的、用前半生和后半生去挚爱的年轻人，因为方才受到了攻击，还在晕眩当中，鸣人颤巍巍地举起手，“是我。”

“你在说什么笑话？”一个女人惊讶地打断，红唇里流出嘲笑，“明明是你旁边那个。”

“我更相信瓦莲娜。”刺客说。“你是波风水门、我的刺客导师的孩子，却被圣殿骑士收养……宇智波鼬说自己不认可圣殿价值，投诚于兄弟会，却隐瞒了这个消息足足有九年，如果不是瓦莲娜潜入，还会被瞒更久……是时候拨乱反正了。”

“我在这十年里，一直在搜索你的消息。”宇智波鼬轻轻吸了口气，“成为刺客以后，你在猎杀当年害死佐助的人。从瓦莲娜，到你的刺客导师，到第一个在凡尔赛宫点燃火束的人……现在是我。”

“对，”鸣人承认道，“现在是你。”

他们在吻中传递血气。鸣人绞紧后穴，感到灼痛在减轻，他希望宇智波鼬的枪里的确有子弹，这样当他把袖剑刺进对方的心口，将会迎来带着火药味的、解脱的欢愉。

“实不相瞒我也恨自己。失去佐助对我的打击，不比对你的小。”宇智波鼬轻声道，“但是我有更多事情要去做……原谅我逃避了这么久。”

他知道那是什么事。大革命的硝烟，在法兰西各地腾空直上，贵族正在被抛弃，古老的姓氏一文不名，自由，这一被滥用的词语，在得利者渴求者背叛者求生者的唇中传唱，有人用它换金缕衣，有人为它肝脑涂地。暴君要对我们举起染满血的旗帜，难道要我们被绑住双手，坐视他们撕裂母亲的胸膛呵？*

宇智波鼬让他的手按在自己胸前，“不过现在我做完那些事情了。”他说，“我求死十年，求生也十年，今天晚上我是故意把我会出现的消息放出去的。因为我打算死在你手上。”宇智波鼬的声音渐次低沉。

最后一次挺身。微凉的液体灌了进去，鸣人浑身战栗起来，眼前浮起一片白茫茫的雾气，宇智波鼬慢慢把自己拔出，低下身，把袖剑交到他手里。

“我本可以自杀。”他道，“但我想最后见你一次。”

鸣人换上衣服。从正门离开了“玫瑰藤”。

宇智波鼬身死的消息想必会在一天之内传遍法兰西……他茫然地想到，那是他复仇十年以来，最后的一步，许多年前他目睹所爱身亡，就下定了追根溯源去复仇的决心。以往无数次刺杀，谋篇布局，步步为营，从没像这次一样这么轻松。也从没像这一刻，这样痛苦和无措。那把燃烧经年的火焰，摧毁了他的骨骼他的肌理他的神思，现在总算来到了末场，帷幕终于放下，却深觉空落与怅惘。

他步伐踉跄地来到塞纳河，向晚时分，灯火如昼，但正如再光明也有阴暗，总有那么一个角落，能容许一个人安安静静地埋葬自己……那河流深黯，水光沉沉，仿佛情人的眼眸，仍带着南方温郁的风。教人联想到以往革命未起的日子，春风吹开百花。一朵鸢尾，金百合，随着风坠落，别在情人的耳旁。

……且让我在此中安眠。

*蓝衣服和红衣服：警卫和激进派

*改编自《马赛曲》


End file.
